Message
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Siapa yang menyangka jika aktivitas bertukar pesan berubah menjadi sepanas itu. 'Jimin, aku mau Jiminie'-Yoongi" [a MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS ; Oneshoot ; Full of Mature Content]


**A MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Romance, Oneshoot, M for Mature content**

 _ **Written by : Kirameku-14, Mrsmyg93, peachpeach, Sehon-ey, sUcanfly, Swaegcandy, SyubSyubChim, Wulancho95,**_

 _ **Beta-ed by : Glowrie**_

 **Semua casts milik diri mereka masing-masing, tetapi segala hal lain yang berada di dalam FF ini milik "MinGa Dudes"**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. Gak usah rusuh!**

 **a/n : ini adalah pertama kalinya relay dengan rated M seperti ini, dan coba tebak author mana saja yang membuat part NC nya? LOL :p**

 **Happy Reading, dudes~ ^^**

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam Yoongi merenung di depan jendela kamar, bergeming, tidak melakukan apapun. Ia sedang memikirkan kekasihnya. Dua hari sudah kekasihnya -Jimin- pergi ke luar kota karena bisnis keluarga pria itu yang sedang bermasalah. Ingin hati yoongi membantu. Tapi dia khawatir akan merepotkan jimin. Jimin akan menjadi sangat serius ketika bekerja dan tidak mau diganggu. Sedangkan Yoongi itu akan berubah terlalu manja ketika berada bersama Jimin-nya.

Jujur saja, Yoongi merindukan Jimin, sangat merindukannya, namun ia enggan hanya untuk menelpon Jimin. Bagaimana ia tak rindu jika mereka nyaris selalu bersama 24 per 7 _hours_ , namun sekarang tiba-tiba harus berpisah. Jangankan dua hari, Yoongi tidak bisa ditinggalkan Jimin bahkan hanya dua menit. Berlebihan kan? Oke, Yoongi tahu itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, serius, Yoongi memang sedang rindu-rindunya dengan pria itu. Merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat Jimin, merindukan pelukan Jimin, merindukan semua tentang Jimin.

Yoongi bukan Seokjin yang punya segudang kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu ketika Namjoon tidak ada. Yoongi bahkan terlalu malas untuk mandi hari ini. "Park Jimin kapan sih pulangnya?" kesal Yoongi. Hari ini hujan turun, dan tentu saja suhu sedikit menurun, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Yoongi membayangkan jika saat ini ia bersama Jimin, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Pasti Jimin akan memeluknya, mengecup bagian belakang lehernya, kemudian mereka akan…. Yoongi menggeram kesal. Sial. Mengapa Yoongi jadi bernafsu untuk digagahi oleh Jimin sih?

Yoongi mendengus, kemudian segera merebahkan dirinya di atas _bed_. Bergulingan tak jelas, membuat kaos _oversize_ yang dikenakannya sedikit tersingkap -itu milik Jimin, ngomong-ngomong- Yoongi menelentangkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan, jemari lentik itu mengarah pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Meraba dan meremas pelan genitalnya. Sembari membayangkan jika Jimin yang melakukannya. Jimin, jimin, dan jimin, hanya itu yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Entah mengapa sisi liarnya begitu mendamba sentuhan prianya.

"Jim," Ia sedikit mengerang. Yoongi terus merabadan menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Ah sialan! Harusnya Yoongi mencari pengalihan perhatian saat Jimin tidak ada. Bukannya malah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan bahwa jemari Jimin lah yang sekarang tengah menyentuhnya, membuatnya semakin mengerang, semakin mendamba sentuhan memabukkan milik jimin. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat membelai miliknya, membuat miliknya semakin mengeras.

Yoongi meremas sprei dibawahnya, menggigit bibirnya dengan keras berusaha untuk meredakan birahi yang semakin bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Park 'sialan' Jimin yang telah merusak sistem kerja otaknya. Kini Yoongi bersandar pada bed rest, menatap nanar pada miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna. "Jimin-ah cepat lah pulang," desah Yoongi gamang. "Yoongi mau Jimin," Yoongi kesal dan semakin berani menyentuh miliknya ketika tiba tiba, ponselnya berdenting, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Yoongi melirik sekilas ke arah ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya. Sebelum, membukanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Terlihat jelas nama Jimin di sana, sebuah pesan dari Jimin yang langsung dibukanya.

 _"Sedang apa, Sugar? Sudah makan?"_

Yoongi yang membaca isi pesan itu memberengut kesal. Kemudian dengan lincah, mengetikkan balasan untuk Jimin. _"Ish Yoongi maunya dimakan_ _Jimin_ _."_

Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. " _Ha_ _ha_ _._ _ada apa? Tidak biasanya menawarkan diri untuk dimakan_ _?_ "

 _"Kau keterlaluan, meninggalkan ku terlalu lama. Aku tidak tahan_ _,_ _"_ balas Yoongi lagi.

Tak berapa lama Jimin kembali membalasnya. _"Baru juga dua hari, sayangnya Jimin_ _,_ " Balasan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi semakin kesal.

 _"Dua hari itu lebih dari 24 jam, Park-idiot-Jimin_ _,_ _"_ Yoongi masih ingat untuk tak membanting ponselnya karena kesal.

" _Iya lalu sayangnya Jimin mau apa?_ _Bagaimana jika kita_ _sexting saja_ _? Aku juga sedang rindu-rindunya dengan Yoongi._ _"_

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, berkali-kali mengerling pada miliknya yang masih mengeras, menimang-nimang tawaran jimin. Sebenarnya, Ia ingin Jimin yang menyentuhnya secara langsung, bukan bercinta melalui media elektronik begini. Tapi, daripada nafsunya tak tertuntaskan, lebih baik ia tmenerima tawaran Jimin saja. Toh Yoongi melakukannya dengan Jimin dan bukan orang lain. Jimin yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Aku mau,"_ balas Yoongi cepat.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berdenting. Yoongi membuka pesan dari Jimin, rona merah tersepuh manis di wajahnya namun begitu, ia menuruti semua yang dikatakan Jimin.

 _"Rasakan bagaimana jari jemariku_ _membelaimu_ _setiap kita bercinta. Kau ingat sensasinya kan?_ _Ingatlah, rasakan dan resapi,_ " Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara suhu di sekitar tubuhnya naik drastis. Padahal, pendingin udara sudah diatur pada titik terendah. _"Iya._ _Yoongi suka,_ " jari Yoongi gemetar ketika mengetik balasan untuk Jimin.

 _"Yoongi ta_ _h_ _u apa yg paling_ _J_ _imin suka d_ _a_ _r_ _i_ _sesi bercinta kita?"_ Pria itu membalas lagi. Sial, andai saja Jimin ada di sini sudah bisa dipastikan wajah yoongi akan lebih memerah dibanding ini. _"Pikirkan dan bayangkan jika aku ada di sana baby, bayangkan jika aku mencumbumu tanpa henti_ _,_ _"_ balas Jimin lagi.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemarinya meremas ponselnya erat. Pikirannya mendadak kosong tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas pesan Jimin. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanya menuruti setiap kalimat yang Jimin tulis di pesannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup membalas pesan Jimin, sehingga ia membiarkan saja pesan Jimin, hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, ponselnya berdenting kembali. _"Aku mengecup leher jenjangmu, menyusurinya dengan bibirku yang basah karena salivamu_ _._ _Satu dua tanda mungkin tidak masalah ya? Kau kosong kan besok?_ "

Astaga, bagaimana Jimin melakukannya? Bahkan Yoongi bisa membayangkan suara _husky_ Jimin berbisik di telinganya dengan aksen Busan yang khas. Yoongi masih bingung ingin membalas seperti apa. Ia meremang. Dengan gemetaran, jemari Yoongi bergerak perlahan, menuju lehernya dan mengusapnya pelan. Membayangkan jemari Jiminnya yang menari diatas leher jenjangnya.

 _"Aku mengecup lembut daun telingamu, bernafas disana, kemudian menyeret lidahku sepanjang rahangmu, menanamkan satu dua kecupan disana. Menggigit leher pucatmu gemas_ _._ _"_

Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi menginginkan sosok Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, Yoongi membutuhkan sentuhan Jimin yang sesungguhnya tidak hanya melalui pesan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Membayangkan bagaimana jika lidah Jimin ikut membelai lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak panas membara yang membuatnya semakin haus akan sentuhan jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, melenguh tertahan.

"Jimin..." satu desahan lolos dari belah bibirnya. Tubuh Yoongi memanas, ia menggelinjang. Kaos yang dikenakannya telah ia lemparkan, sementara tubuhnya bergerak liar di atas kasur.

" _Aku mengecup titik di kedua dadamu, mengulumnya dengan lembut,"_ Yoongi menyentuh kedua titik sensitif di dadanya, memilinnya perlahan, membuatnya tubuhnya bergerak dengan liar.

" _Sekarang, b_ _uka sedikit pahamu_ _, baby_ _, jangan di rapatkan begitu_ _._ _Chill,_ _j_ _angan terburu-buru, tidak ingin merasakan jariku_ _merasukimu_ _dulu?"_

"Masukkan sekarang saja Jimin _ie_ , Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahan," bisik Yoongi, nafasnya terengah. Ia benar-benar haus akan sentuhan Jimin.

" _Aku memasukkan satu jemariku, Baby,"_ tanpa aba-aba Yoongi menggapai rektumnya, mengikuti isi pesan Jimin, membayangkan jika Jimin menjamahnya. Membayangkan Jimin menyentuh kerutan-kerutan di sisi rektumnya. Yoongi semakin gelisah ketika Jimin memintanya menambahkan dua hingga tiga jari ke dalamnya.

Ini jari miliknya, terassa berbeda, namun, hasil visualisasi dari pesan yang dikirimkan Jimin benar-benar menimbulkan lejitan oksitosin yang luar biasa bagi tubuh Yoongi. _"Lihat ke_ _bawah, Baby. L_ _ihat bagaimana_ _milikmu_ _menghisap jarik_ _u,_ _"_ Adrenalin Yoongi benar-benar terpacu karena daya imajinasinya yang terlalu liar. Yoongi tak pernah memikirkan untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri karena itu akan terdengar sangat binal namun, Yoongi benar-benar melakukannya.

"Jimin-hhh," kembali ia mendesah, saat jemarinya sendiri semakin masuk, ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan bagaimana Jimin menyentuhnya, membayangkan bagaimana Jimin bergerak di dalam sana.

Ponselnya berdenting lagi, membuat Yoongi membuka matanya sayu. _"Berbalik sayang, berbalik, perlihatkan tubuh indahmu padaku,"_ Yoongi menurut, ia menumpukan tubuh pada satu lengannya serta kedua lututnya, sementara tangan yang lain masih berada di dalam rektumnya. Ponselnya tergeletak di depannya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, surai kelamnya telah menempel di kening, namun instruksi Jimin yang memintanya terus bergerak, diturutinya.

Yoongi benar benar merasa tak berdaya jika Jimin telah memintanya untuk menungging seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi bisa melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa menungging untuk Jimin. Bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini dia bisa membayangkan ketika jimin menampar bongkahan bulat di bagian belakang tubuhnya. _"Well, ayo kita lihat seberapa lama kau mendesahkan namaku,_ _Baby Sugar. Milikku telah masuk ke dalammu, Baby."_

 _"Terus bergerak, terus bergerak. Rasakan milikku membesar di sana. Rasakan milikku bergesekan dengan sisi-sisi rektummu. Rasakan kehadiranku Yoongi. Kau merasakannya?"_

Salah satu jemari yoongi bergerak ke dalam mulutnya dan membuat liurnya berceceran karena terus mendesah. Meracaukan nama Jimin dengan suara yang tidak jelas. "Ya, Aku merasakannya Jimin _ie_ _,_ " desahannya semakin terdengar pasrah, semakin mendamba. Jarinya semakin gencar menginvasi bagian dalam tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jika Jimin di atas tubuhnya sekarang, pemuda itu jelas sudah menghitung momentum yang tepat untuk gerakan mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang, Yoongi harus puas dengan jarinya sendiri dan otaknya sudah terlalu kacau menghitung momentum untuk menuju puncaknya.

Tapi meski begitu kenikmatan itu masih mampu dirassakannya. Meski Yoongi masih benar-benar membutuhkan sosok rupawan Jimin secara nyata, untuk meremukkan dirinya hingga ke bagian terkecil dari tubuhnya. "Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," racauan demi racauan terucap dari belah bibir mungilnya. Satu persatu, seiring dengan deruan nafasnya yang mengalun _staccato_ _._ Ia memejamkan mata ketika mulai merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Jimin," lagi sebuah desahan terdengar dari Yoongi. Sekali dua kali ia mengegrakkan jemarinya, hingga pada akhirnya klimaks menghantamnya telak, tepat ketika sebuah pesan dari jimin masuk ke dalam ponselnya. _"Aku sampai sayang, rasakan_ _benihku_ _memenuhimu_ _,_ _"_ Yoongi mengatur napasnya yang terengah, bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyuman. Ah, mau ada atau tidak adanya sosok Jimin di sampingnya, nyatanya eksistensi pria itu, sulit sekali untuk dibantah. Bahkan, dengan jarak bermil-mil jauhnya, Jimin masih bisa melakukannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Yoongi masih terbaring di sana. Tanpa niat untuk sekedar membersihkan diri, ketika ponselnya berdering. "Halo, Jimin," pekik Yoongi.

"Hai _Baby_ , lelah ?" Yoongi mendengar Jimin terkekeh kecil dari seberang _line_ telepon.

"Jiminiiiiiiiie, mau jiminiiiie," rengek Yoongi dengan lengkingan yang imut.

"Ssshhh... Jimin juga merindukan Yoongi. Tapi, saat ini Yoongi tahu jika Jimin sedang sibuk kan?"

Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban Jimin, menekuk turun bibirnya, "Jimin _ie_ menyebalkan!"

Nada yang terdengar begitu manja, mau tidak mau membuat Jimin kembali terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku, _Baby Sugar_. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu."

"Hmm.." Yoongi bergumam halus, lalu menyamankan dirinya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Yoongi mendengar Jimin mulai menggumamkan _lullaby_ lembut yang biasa dinyanyikannya untuk mengantar tidur Yoongi. "Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu," samar-sama di dengarnya ucapan Jimin, sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi tertidur, yang pasti saat ini tempat tidurnya terasa begitu hangat dan beraroma seperti Jimin-nya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi semakin merapatkan diri pada sumber kehangatannya. Melenguh kecil merasakan lengan kekar yang melingkar posesif di pinggang kecilnya. "Halo Baby, sudah bangun?" Nada lembut itu diikuti oleh sebuah kecupan selembut beledu di wajah dan pelipisnya. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau mengerjapkan mata, hanya untuk menemukan Jimin sedaang merengkuhnya dalam keadaan _topless_ _._

"Jimin _ie_ ~?" Yoongi menggosok matanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jimin benar-benar bersamanya.

"Ya?" Jimin membalas, sejalan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak turun menuju leher putih Yoongi.

"Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku merindukan calon masa depanku yang manis ini, yang juga sedang sangat berhasrat sekali. Jadi, aku mengambil penerbangan pertama dan segera pulang," satu hisapan pada leher Yoongi, membuat tanda kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Lagipula, apa kekasih Jimin ini tidak merindukan Jimin _ie_ -nya?" Satu kedipan mesum dan seringai licik Jimin sunggingkan, membuat wajah Yoongi kembali memerah.

"Rindu!" ujar Yoongi mengangguk antusias sembari mengecup singkat bibir tebal Jimin. "Tetapi kadang bosan juga— Tapi, jika Jimin tak ada Yoongi juga kebingungan," ujarnya dengan kekehan lucu menggemaskan. "Jadi, Yoongi harus apa?" Yoongi memberengut lucu, membuat Jimin menggigit gemas bibirnya.

"Astaga, kekasih Jimin manis sekali sih?" Jimin segera menerjang tubuh Yoongi, kemudian segera mengungkungnya.

"Eh? Jimin _ie_ mau apa?"

"Hari ini, aku akan membuat Yoongi mendesah hingga lemas."

"Jiminie, jangan di situ-hhhh," dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan-desahan pasrah Yoongi yang berpadu dengan geraman milik Jimin.

.

.

 _ **MinGa Dudes**_

.

.

 _ **Kkeut~**_

 _ **Oke selesaaaaaiiiiii… banzaaaaiiii… ^^/**_

 _ **Jadi bagaimana? Kamis malamnya barokah?**_

 _ **Eh sudah masuk dini hari ya? Hehehehe…**_

 _ **Kami ingin mengingatkan lagi tentang project #whiteday kami. Masih ditunggu naskah teman-teman sekalian.. ^^ siapapun boleh ikut, author ataupun bukan. Seluruh peraturan dan ketentuan bisa di baca di akun ini juga ya. Atau kunjungi IG "Mingadudes".**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin #TeamBottomYoongi #LetsSpreadMinGaLoves**_

 _ **The Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
